Slim Chances
by SherbertLemon101
Summary: Artie can't evade Quinn and Finn's love. What are the chances of someone like him ending up with a girl like her? Written for the Quartie Ficathon!


"Quinn!" Artie read out the name of the person who was to be his ballad partner with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice than average. He glanced sideways to look at her angelic face. She gave him a small and rather held back smile. It certainly made the flames within him go down a little but it wasn't enough to put them out. He wheeled himself back over to where the others were situated and flashed a smile in the blonde's direction. A smile which was returned only half heartedly.

However his grin fell off his face as soon as he saw that he delicate hands were entwined with the giant ones that belonged to Finn Hudson. Artie's mouth turned dry and he suddenly wished he was back in the comfort of his own empty bedroom where he was allowed to fantasise about Quinn without the demeanour of Finn there. The boy was pretty stupid but very protective about his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _It took a lot of restrain to try not to cry. He was a crippled nerd who had no chance with an angel like her. Even if she was single which, he reminded himself, she was not. Quinn was dating Finn and they would live together happily ever after because their names rhymed. Period.

"Okay guys. Get working on those ballads and have fun. Anyway, it's time for you to go now," Mr. Schue said whilst ushering everyone out of the choir room. Gracefully wheeling himself out of the room, Artie headed towards his locker only to find that Quinn was already there- with Hell Boy AKA Finn. He hated to think of his friend like that but love makes you do crazy things.

"So Artie…we should meet up sometime to practice our ballad," she asked, her voice in monotone but it sounded beautiful in his ears. Artie found himself nodding dumbly in response.

Hell Boy was too spaced out to even bother listening to the conversation. His focus was on a couple of drawings from kindergarten students who needed a space to put up their works. Artie thought it was cute even though the bullies had taken pride in vandalising the drawings with graffiti of men's unmentionables and girls' tits. _Pleasant…_ he thought to himself, the sarcasm blatant in his thoughts.

"Would that be ok?" Quinn asked, interrupting his boat of thoughts.

"What?" Artie replied intelligently. She giggled. He blushed. Finn frowned and tightened his arms around Quinn's waist. Artie could have sworn that Quinn made a discreet eye roll movement but that could have been his hopes thinking.

"Would it be okay if come around your house to rehearse?" she asked patiently with a smile on her face. Not like the one she had on originally when they discovered they were partners but this one was full of warmth and kindness. Nothing like the Quinn Fabray who used to be on the Cheerios. Not even the Greek goddess Aphrodite could compare to her beauty in any way.

"Sure," Artie mumbled feeling embarrassed and weak.

"Great. I'll text you sometime," Quinn said and then stalked off, not even waiting for Finn who did not say anything but hurried after his girlfriend. Artie spied the two in a small debate and then…they kissed.

Someone might have well chucked a boulder in Artie's direction because that is what watching them exchange saliva felt like. Holding back tears, he rolled off to his next class. Unfortunately, that meant that he had to pass the couple on his journey.

As he did so, he noted that they were now hugging. Then he saw it. Was it a trick of the light or had Quinn Fabray just winked at him? There it was again. Either Quinn was warming up to the wheel chair boy or he needed a new pair of glasses.

He swiftly entered the classroom, feeling much better. Maybe there was hope in beating Hell Boy. Or becoming friends with Liz Sherman- Quinn- at the very least.

The last thought on his mind before switching his brain into concentration mode was to hide all of his superhero posters, make sure his mom wasn't home and buy a new cellphone. One that allowed text messages. He already knew who his first contact would be.

**_Out of Story: I hope y'all like this. Second attempt at a Quinn/Artie fic. First one I deleted... Their such an awesome pairing and they need some loveage. Be expecting a whole ton of Quartie fics from me. They're a lot of fun to write =D Please review. I love reading them :) This is for the Quartie Ficathon. I OWN NOTHING... (except posters of Kevin McHale *blush*)_**


End file.
